He came, he drank, he
by Witton
Summary: One-shot. Rated for implied slash, foul langugae. Taken from the 45 episode in the anime where Hawk-Eyes goes to show Shanks the flier of Luffy, a visit that results in unexpected consequences.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... even if I wished. The dialogue in the first part before he wakes up is taken from episode 45 in the anime One piece.

---------------------------------------------

At the same time as I stepped onto the beach I could almost literally taste the crew's fear in the air. And when I continued walking towards them they shook with trepidation and scrambled backwards, creating a clear path in front of me. Funny how my reputation could shake up at least fifteen experienced pirates, but it really was amusing. Didn't they understand that if I had wished to kill them they would already be dead? The sound of someone shouting my name brought me out of my musings.

"Hawk-Eyes! What are you doing here?"

Well really. How annoying. They had absolutely no right to question me. I mean, do they wish for death? They were far below me in terms of power and skill. But perhaps it was better not to kill them. It would be far too messy and I'm not in the mood to deal with the consequences.

"Shut up. I have no business with you." I said as I let my gaze wander over the trembling heap of pathetic creatures.

I knew that my eyes probably had grown colder as I had spoken since they grew paler and began to tremble even more. Well it wasn't really that surprising. I knew that my eyes mirrored my feelings very well when I was annoyed. Right now they probably saw their potential death reflected in my eyes.

"Where are your superiors?"

At once when I had asked, one of them could take it no more and bolted. With a sigh I watched his retreating back for a moment before looking around. Well these guys' superiors clearly wasn't here… so that solved where the little shrimp was going. Before following him I looked around again taking in the surrounding area. Really…

"Camping on an island such as this… He's much too casual"

---------------------------------------------

Even though I had lost sight of the shrimp, his path still was easy to follow for those who knew how to read the signs and soon I could see him kneeing in a large meadow. He wasn't alone. While continuing forward I didn't pay the pathetic fool on the ground or the others around me any attention. I only had eyes for the red haired pirate in front of me.

"Yo, Hawk-Eyes. Long time no see"

Red-Haired Shanks. Once a great pirate, well he still is one, but seeing him like this, you couldn't really believe that he's one of the most powerful pirates.

"I'm not feeling too good right now"

No really? I could clearly see that he was suffering from a hangover. Hadn't he learnt his lessons? But as they say… you can't teach an old dog new tricks.

"You come for a match?"

What? He's got to be kidding me. A one-armed man? Before he lost his arm he was a decent opponent to spar with. Now… he's not worth my time since his capabilities is far below mine. And I really didn't come here to hurt or kill him…

"I have no interest in challenging… a one-armed man like yourself"

He didn't show it, but I could read it in his eyes. My callous words both angered and saddened him. It was time to move on so I took out the rolled up flyer I had brought with me.

"However, I came across some interesting pirates and it reminded me of something you told me a long time ago."

I went closer as I spoke.

"A story about a small village, and an amusing little kid…"

Then I opened the rolled upped flyer and watched how they reacted to the picture of Monkey D Luffy's grinning face.

"No way-" someone said.

It was a pleasure to see Shanks' shocked face before he grinned.

"So you've come, Luffy!"

Suddenly I was feeling a little tired and I decided that now was a good time to leave. I had done what I'd come for.

"Well then, Hawk-Eyes"

Surprised by his suddenly serious tone my eyes widened. What did he want now?

"I can't let you go just like that"

That didn't sound good and I began to inch my hand towards the sword on my back. But suddenly there was a bottle in his hand and he was patting the log beside him. What the hell?! Slowly I sank down on the log, keeping my distance to the clearly drunk red-haired pirate next to me. Then there was a cup on the stump in front of me and Shanks began to fill it with rum.

"So Hawk-Eyes!"

As I took up the cup and stared down into it he was incredible annoying and loudmouthed.

"C'mon, drink up! Drink, drink! We're gonna party today!"

"You seem to have already done so" I said and gave him a pointed look.

But as the annoying menace he was he shook off my glare and continued harassing me.

"Don't mind me. This is a time to celebrate!" he stated and came closer.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

I raised the cup to my lips intending to drink just to shut him up. But sadly it didn't work.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

While drinking I thought about killing him and ending his misery. But then I decided not too since I wasn't in the mood for dealing with his crew as well. When I was done I lowered the mug and tried to block out his inane chattering.

"I like it! PARTY! PARTY!"

While the crew bickered with him I thought about it. Shanks clearly wasn't about to let me go. Perhaps it would be the easiest and least painful way to just give in… then I tried to reason with him one last time.

"Don't you think it is rather early?"

"Don't worry about it! Let's get WASTED!"

Crap... well then let's just get over with it. Then I raised my refilled cup and began to drink.

---------------------------------------------

The first thing I became aware of when I began to regain consciousness was that my head was killing me. It felt as if someone had let loose a horde of raging sea-kings in my head. The second thing I became aware of was that wherever I was, I wasn't alone. I could clearly feel the press of a body against my back and the weight of an arm around my waist. Then I realized a third thing. Where the hell where my clothes?!

It had taken some time. But at least I had managed to sit up by now without wanting to empty my stomach. With a sheet wrapped around my waist I looked down at my happily, unaware, sleeping bedmate. I wanted to kill him. He had dragged me into this. My hands itched to strangle him. That stupid red-haired bastard. How fucking dares he!! Damn it all to hell! But despite how much I wished to give him the whole blame I knew that some of it was mine. Or rather a lot of the blame should be put on me. I could have said no. It would have been so easy to say no to the rum and just left. Then I wouldn't be here with a hangover from hell and a bedmate I had trouble not to kill or castrate.

It would be best if I was gone when he woke up. Besides I really didn't want to see his smug face. So… now then where could my clothes possibly be? When I rose from the ground the burning in my neither regions made me grit my teeth. Oh yes, I would kill Shanks… as soon as I had found my clothes. Looking around, scanning the ground around me I came up empty.

"What the hell. Where could they be?" I muttered and began to walk stiffly away from our bedding place, which was behind a huge bush.

At least it seemed as if we had had some privacy… thank God. When I walked out into the clearing I quickly noticed that everyone were out cold, snoring on the ground. Finally it seemed as if I had some luck… then something flickering in the corner of my eye caught my gaze. I turned and then felt my insides go cold. Oh hell. How the fuck was I to get them down?! My clothes; my pants and my beloved coat, were hanging on the branches high up in a tree close to what definitely was Shanks' clothes. Now how had they ended up there? Suddenly I had a vague memory of tearing off Shanks' clothes and throwing them away… well then. That definitely solved the question how they ended up in a tree. I could feel the heat on my cheeks and was incredibly relieved that I was the only one awake.

Finally having my clothes I looked up into the tree again with a scowl on my face. I had managed to get almost every piece of my clothing but my underwear. It was hanging from a thin branch near the top moving in the slight breeze like a pennant. Even though I wanted them I didn't fancy a broken leg or worse. Well, I'll just say that they're not mine. But I wasn't sure that it would work. Even if it was questionable if Shanks had any intelligence at all some of his crew clearly had. They would realize that something was amiss. Then I suddenly saw Shanks' underwear and knew what to do. A smirk appeared on my face and I reached for my sword. Then I realized something else. Where the hell was my sword?!

Looking around again I didn't see it and I knew it wasn't back with my bedmate. I had no idea where it was… Covering my face with my hand I sighed heavily and fought the sudden urge to cry. This just got worse and worse.

"This have to be a nightmare… so just let me fucking wake up!" I growled and then began to stalk towards the beach.

If I had to spend hours looking for my sword I would at least do it clean! I stopped and then adjusted the sheet. After wrapping it more securely around my waist I hugged my clothes closer to my chest and then continued down towards the beach.

"Oi Hawk-Eyes, where are you going and in only a sheet no less?"

At once I turned towards the voice and groaned inwardly. Ben Beckman, Shanks' first mate had awoken.

"It's none of your business, is it?" I asked him in a voice that usually made even strong men tremble in fear.

But he only smirked at me with eyes sparkling of mischief. Well, I guess that I don't look as imposing as I usually do while wearing only a sheet and missing my weapons. Then he laughed softly. With a growl I stalked away, or rather limped away with his laughter filling my ears. Damn Shanks!

---------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before I reached the beach. Looking around carefully I scanned the surroundings for any company, but found none. I was completely alone. With a soft sigh I strode down to the water and dipped my feet in it. It was not cold but it wasn't warm either. Carefully I placed my clothes on the sand, away from the water and then waded out to my waist. While washing myself I looked around again. Hm… this place seemed familiar, as if I'd been here before. But I couldn't really remember. Then my gaze landed on the cliffs stretching out in the water. Suddenly I knew that I had been at the small lagoon behind them. There was something special with the lagoon, but what? Once again my memory failed me and I snarled, irritated with myself. Well there was only one way to find out. Slowly I walked back to the beach and got dressed quickly. Then I began walking towards the lagoon.

The first thing I noticed when I had neared the cliffs was that there was a lot of debris drifting in towards the beach. A sense of dread began to fill me as I came closer. Suddenly my gaze caught something in the sand. Dropping to a knee I bent down and picked up a piece of wood and in it was my small cross-shaped knife. A smile appeared on my face as I sheathed the weapon and immediately my mood lifted slightly. At least now I wasn't completely helpless if I ran into an enemy. I would have my knife. When I began to raise a sharp pain ran down my spine and I gasped. I cursed under my breath and began to limp towards the cliffs again. Well I had a weapon now, but the question was if I was in any condition to use it. Damn that red-haired pirate to the deepest pit of hell.

I knew that I was in deep trouble at the same time as I stepped past the cliffs and got a good look at the lagoon. Oh hell… how did that happen? Forget about killing Shanks, he was going to kill me! Right there in the middle of the lagoon was Shanks' ship. Or at least what was left of it… it was cut in two pieces and had sunken so than half of the shipwreck was under water. I knew that this was my doing. I had seen the results of my attacks before and this was definitely my handiwork. A sudden flicking of light caught my attention and I turned my gaze towards it. And there it was. No more excuses, no more doubts. I was in so much trouble now. He really was going to kill me. Right there, in the part of what used to be the great ship's prow, was my sword, stuck in the wood.

With a groan I sank to my knees in the sand and hid my face in my hands. Did the gods really hate me this much?! I mean how could I have done this? Why would I have done this? Yes I had been drunk, but not stupid! Everyone knows that the ship is a pirate's treasure. Hell I knew what the ship meant to Shanks! So how had his ship ended up split in two?! It was then the memory washed over me.

I HAD LOST AGAINST A DRUNKEN SHANKS! It had begun with his boasting about the enemies he had defeated and how strong he was and had become since he had lost his arm. I had told him that no matter of how many men he had defeated he was not worth my time. Then he had said the thing that had been my undoing. He had asked me, me the greatest swordsman in the world, if I was scared of losing to him. I remembered the white-hot fury and the humiliation the question brought when all of the others laughed. Then I remembered the words that had left my lips. 'I'm not scared! I challenge you. I'll never lose to you!' Oh how I had been forced to eat up my words. I had lost and I had lost spectacularly.

Shanks clearly was used to fight in an intoxicated state as I had learnt the hard way. I… was not. The little I can remember from the fight is painful and mortifying. Yells of 'Watch out!' or 'Look where you're aiming!' and 'Are you blind Hawk-Eyes? I'm not Shanks damn it!' had filled the air around me when we had fought. Or well when Shanks had fought to protect his crew from my wayward blade… I… simply had made a fool out of myself. Then the fight had ended.

I remembered hitting the ground hard and then a sword had rested against my neck. 'The victory is mine. You lose Hawk-Eyes' Shanks triumphant words had rolled in my head and brought out even more anger and I had left fuming before I accidently killed someone. I had left for the beach hoping that the walk would drain some of my anger. But when I had neared it I had heard a splashing sound and went to investigate. What I then had thought to be a sea-king had now revealed itself to be Shanks' beloved ship. There was only one thing to say.

"I'm well and truly screwed."

---------------------------------------------

For every step I took there was a following splashing sound. Behind me was a trail of water. My clothes clung to my body and the light breeze made me shiver. The only comfort was the familiar feeling of the weight of my sword on my shoulders. I had to get of this island as fast as possible and I prayed that no one was awake. But the gods must hate me today. As I reached the clearing I saw that most of the crew was up including my… bedmate.

When I came closer I fought not to show any reactions to the snickers I could hear from some of the crew.

"Oi, oi Hawk-Eyes. Should you really be carrying any weapons?" Ben Beckman called out to me with a smirk on his face.

He clearly remembered and I wondered how many else did and how much they remembered. With a growl I unsheathed the sword lacking some of my usual speed an aimed it towards him.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you have a death wish? " I asked in a voice that made shivers run down even my own spine.

Suddenly there was a hand on my arm restraining it.

"My, my. I've never heard you use that kind of language before." Shanks said with a small grin on his face.

"Go to hell" I said and wrenched my arm free and sheathed my weapon again.

His grin broadened.

"Now, now don't be like that. Why are you soaking wet? It's not healthy."

"I had to retrieve my sword…" I growled and was about to say something more when a pale crew member stumbled into the clearing.

A sense of dread filled me again when the man began to babble about the ship. Yes, it was definitely time to leave.

"The ship… the ship… it is…" the man gasped before he fainted.

I watched as Shanks paled terribly and then turned and rushed towards the beach followed by the rest. I felt a small sting of guilt as he ran desperately towards the lagoon. Then I turned around and ran towards my ship.

As my ship left the beach I began to hear the first screams of 'No way!' or 'This can't be true!' and above all the other screams I could hear Shanks furious, but still grief-stricken voice.

"Mihawk! What the hell have you done?!"

As my ship moved farther and farther out I discovered that silent tears ran down my cheeks.

-------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Please review! They really makes my day!


End file.
